Товарищи
by bladz-liska
Summary: One shot. Y no importa, la verdad no importa si no son amigos, familia o hermanos, son mucho más que eso. Son lo que son y que nadie más es.


**-Tоварищи-**

En la gran ciudad de Moscú hay un barrio de mala muerte llamado Solntsevo, ahí hay un conjunto de edificios de pésima manufactura y todavía peor reputación, el conglomerado Chierni. En el edificio 4, en el piso ocho, departamento dos A y B, vive un grupo con todavía peor fama que su edificio, su barrio y su ciudad, y si acaso alguien tiene la ocurrencia de venir a visitarlos, no es necesario que traiga un rifle de asalto, basta con una lengua aguda y una mente rápida para salir de cualquier situación en la que pudiera verse inmerso con este grupo —aunque no hay que desechar la posibilidad del arma, de preferencia de grueso calibre—.

La mañana en este tugurio inicia con el ritual del baño. Quizá los habitantes del departamento sean un buen ejemplo de que el hombre proviene del mono dado el comportamiento que en ocasiones llegan a adquirir, pero estos sujetos son aseados, eso hay que reconocérselos.

Yuriy es el primero en ocupar la ducha, es el del horario más regular y el que usualmente marca el de los demás, porque cuando el pelirrojo deja su habitación, Sergei sabe que es cuando para ir ahuyentando el sueño. En el momento en que el más alto comienza a hacer ruido en la cocina, Boris sabe que sólo le quedan quince minutos de sueño si no quiere bañarse con agua fría. Y cuando Kusnetzov brinca fuera de la cama, el más chico del lugar comprende que va cinco minutos tarde para la escuela.

No hay nada anormal en la rutina de este lugar, si estás acostumbrado a vivir en una casa de locos. Ivan corre escaleras abajo y casi tropieza más de una vez, balbucea un saludo a Sergei, toma el almuerzo que éste ya le ha dejado sobre la mesa y sale a toda prisa hacia la calle con la esperanza —continuamente equivocada— de que alcanzará el autobús.

El más alto se asoma por la ventana y sonríe al ver que el enano perdió el transporte, otra vez. Espera un momento en silencio para saber si Boris ya se duchó, si lo ha hecho, puede que se anime a llevar a Ivan a la escuela, claro, si Yuriy le presta el auto, pero una cosa es tan improbable como la otra. El de cabello claro salió de juerga el día anterior —miércoles— y Yuriy recién recibió el vehículo del taller mecánico.

Da un sorbo a su café y vuelve a sonreír al ver el comportamiento del menor, que ha esperado cinco minutos para saber si alguno se dignará a llevarlo; al comprender que eso no sucederá, camina calle abajo para abordar el transporte público.

Un ruido insistente hace que el vidrio de la ventana por la que Petrov se asoma a la calle, golpetee insistentemente. El mayor suelta un suspiro, ése es Yuriy y _Alka_, su radio, que hace sonar a todo volumen mientras se alista tras la ducha. ¿Por qué le ha puesto un nombre a un aparato eléctrico? No lo sabe, del mismo modo en que no sabe por qué llamó a su teléfono _Rickard_ y al televisor, _Onnegin_.

Continúa tranquilamente con la preparación del desayuno, hay tantas anormalidades en esa casa que ya se han convertido en normalidades. Además él no puede jactarse de ser el más común, cada uno carga con sus propias peculiaridades, y conocen tan bien las de unos y otros que parece que ya no les sorprende nada de las excentricidades que suelen caracterizarlos.

Después de todo, aunque apenas han convivido una buena porción de años de sus vidas, han sido tales las experiencias compartidas que es como si se conocieran de toda la vida... De cierto modo así es, la vida que tenían antes de conocerse terminó cuando llegaron al sitio donde se encontraron.

Un grito y una sarta de obscenidades superan a la música de Yuriy. Ése es Boris, que ha descubierto que el agua caliente se ha terminado. Sergei ya sabe qué esperar, no es la primera vez ni es algo anormal que ocurra, raro sería que no pasara al menos dos veces por semana, casi tanto como que Ivan pierda el transporte.

Así que no se sorprende cuando el mencionado aparece en la cocina sólo con una toalla rodeándole la cintura. Boris sigue maldiciendo, arrebata un plátano del racimo que hay sobre el contador de la cocina y lo mordisquea entre gruñidos.

Sergei ríe por dentro, pensando en los monos y cómo algunos parecen descendientes más directos que otros.

—Nunca entenderás el inmenso poder que tiene una bata de baño, ¿verdad? —pregunta Petrov.

—¿De que carajos hablas?

Dice Boris, toma asiento en uno de los bancos que están cerca de la barra, mientras se acomoda casi se le suelta la toalla en más de una ocasión y a él no le molesta; Sergei entiende que no, no tendrán la satisfacción de que Boris use alguna vez una bata de baño y les ahorre esos desagrables momentos.

La primer parada de Yuriy una vez que ha llegado a la cocina, es _Lena_, la cafetera, que es junto con _Rickard,_ las únicas dos cosas sin las que sabe, no podría sobrevivir. Se sirve una taza que despide vapor oloroso y él lo aspira a profundidad preguntándose qué puede haber mejor que un café matutino.  
—El enano perdió el transporte de nuevo, ¿cierto?

Sergei se limita a asentir.

—Y tú regresaste nuevamente muy tarde, olvidaste sacar la basura y ahora tendrás que reunirla de nuevo.

Boris se incorpora de un brinco, la toalla amenaza nuevamente con caer de su cuerpo, él se arrebata en maldiciones y excusas, mas Yuriy no se inmuta por nada... Salvo la desagradable amenaza de ver a Boris desnudo.

—La recogeré yo si te pones una bata.

Ofrece Sergei y Yuriy no puede culparlo, aunque es tarea de Kusnetzov hacerse cargo de la basura, quien se ha quedado dormido y perdió el camión contenedor, y ahora que los perros debieron haber hecho un festín con sus desperdicios, no puede recriminarle a Petrov relevar al irresponsable, ha tratado por meses hacerle entender por qué una bata de baño no es mala idea.

—Con un carajo, ¡no! —se jacta Boris— me importa un bledo si no les gusta, a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto.

—A mi tampoco.

Una cuarta voz se ha colado en la conversación, que no sería inusual porque todos se meten en las pláticas de los demás, pero sólo cuatro hombres viven en este departamento, y uno de ellos ya ha salido, además, esta voz es de mujer. Todos giran para encontrarse con la intrusa, Yuriy se pregunta si Boris se ha atrevido a llevar una prostituta, el arrendador les amenazó con llamar a la policía si ocurría de nuevo, y el pelirrojo prometió al otro una muerte lenta si lo hacía. Ivanov piensa cuál sería el método ideal para deshacerse del problemático compañero cuando se topa con un rostro por demás familiar.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí Fernández?

Boris se ha adelantado a dar el nombre. Hay que aclarar que Julia no es una presencia del todo ajena en este lugar, ni tampoco de completo desagrado, porque que ella esté ahí, es sinónimo de que alguien más está en el departamento.

—Kai me dijo que estaba bien si venía a desayunar, ¿o hay algún problema?

—Si lo dices por el exhibicionista que casi te lanza el cuchillo que lleva en la mano y que se ha quemado el pan de Sergei, no, no hay problema.

Apenas Yuriy termina su frase, Sergei corre a la estufa y maldice en voz alta el accidente culinario, Boris se ríe de esto y cuando, en respuesta, recibe directo en la cara el pan quemado, sigue con la sarta de maldiciones. Julia sonríe entretenida, y se preocupa un poco cuando el nivel de las malas palabras es, por mucho, peor que las que Romero y Miguel acostumbran.

—Supongo que Kai sigue dormido.

—No, está atendiendo una llamada, lo ha estado haciendo casi desde las cinco.

—¿Cómo entraron? —pregunta Petrov— cambiamos la cerradura apenas la semana pasada, Kai no tiene aún la llave.

Yuriy y Boris intercambian una sonrisa, saben que no tener una llave nunca detendría a ninguno de ellos de abrir una cerradura, no cuando son considerados casi mercenarios por buena parte de la gente que los conoce. Y aun si decidiera no hacer uso de esos conocimientos, para la cartera Hiwatari no hay imposibles... O al menos no tantos.

—La puerta estaba abierta.

Ante las palabras de Julia, la sonrisa que compartían Kusnetzov e Ivanov se esfuma, el primero pasa saliva cuando el segundo frunce levemente el ceño.

—Lo hiciste de nuevo.

Boris brinca a tiempo lejos del cuchillo que Yuriy le ha lanzado, y retrocede mientras levanta ambas manos.

—Vamos Yura, fue un pequeño olvid...

—Con mil demonios, ¡te lo dije! —proclama Sergei.  
Julia parpadea un par de veces, mira los rostros de cada uno de los presentes, Yuriy ha desviado la mirada, Sergei busca con los ojos algo qué lanzarle a Boris, quien parece no terminar de comprender que la toalla finalmente ha caído.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclama Boris—, como si nunca hubieran visto uno de éstos.

—Lárgate —sisea el pelirrojo.

Kusnetzov sabe que lo más inteligente es eso, salir huyendo para salvar su vida y lo que le queda de dignidad, pero oportunidades como ésa, donde enfurece con tal intensidad a esos dos compañeros de departamento sin la preocupación de que lo maten en el acto, no se tienen diario y, tragándose el bochorno de saber que la española está ahí, se sienta en toda su desnuda gloria en el banco, y tranquilamente extiende el periódico del día.

El pelirrojo no puede creer lo que ese idiota está haciendo, Sergei tampoco, Julia aún menos pero es a la única que no le molesta en lo absoluto. Cualquiera de los otros habitantes del lugar sería capaz de tomarlo por el cabello o el cuello y echarlo a la calle para acabar con esa muestra de desfachatez, sólo que hay —o no hay más bien— un factor que impide que cualquiera haga siquiera un movimiento: la ropa.

Ninguno de ellos se atreverá a acercarse al ofensor en ese estado, y Boris lo sabe y se regodea en ese conocimiento. Los rusos pueden tolerarse multitud de cosas, menos verse desnudos entre sí.

—Boris —una voz tranquila irrumpe en el tenso ambiente.

El aludido voltea al interlocutor y se queda pasmado cuando en su mente oye un _click_, que realmente no se ha oído porque Kai siempre elimina los sonidos de su teléfono, pero que tampoco asegura que la foto no ha sido tomada.

—La velocidad con la que huyas decidirá lo nítido que salgas en el video, es tu decisión.

Todos abren la boca al comprender: no sólo ha tomado fotografías, lo está grabando. Porque deba decirse que Hiwatari tiene mayor dominio sobre su repulsión de ver a cualquiera de ellos desnudo, y aunque le desagrada de sobremanera, al menos no se queda paralizado.

—Y no se te ocurra hacer nada gracioso, puedo subir esto en cualquier segundo —Kai musita sin alterar lo parco de su voz—, ah, y sabes que esto graba en 4K, ¿verdad?

Dicho esto, un relámpago pálido sale despedido de la cocina del departamento, porque tanto Boris como Kai saben que el 4K es la máxima calidad de definición, y un video comprometedor de alta definición en la red, es sinónimo de muchos problemas.

En su urgencia por huir Boris casi tropieza, de milagro libra el obstáculo en su camino. Se le llena la boca de maldiciones y la cabeza de formas de asesinato, pero no se detiene ni un segundo a hacer algo por llevarlas a cabo o comunicarlas, la urgencia lo obliga a desaparecer lo más rápido posible, ni siquiera se detiene a repasar su ego herido y su orgullo machacado, aun menos comprender que con ese video, una mente maquiavélica como la de Kai lo tendrá bajo control por un largo tiempo.

En la cocina, todos han quedado en silencio por un momento, mirándose entre sí.

Eventualmente Kai coloca la memoria de su teléfono frente a Yuriy y se sirve una taza de café. El pelirrojo levanta una ceja de pura incredulidad.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga yo con esto?

—Si eres tan listo como proclamas, no creo que sea necesario que te lo diga. Me quedaré con una copia por cualquier tontería que pudieras cometer.

Sergei sonríe al darse cuenta que se repite lo de siempre, Kai deja que Yuriy tome el control de las cosas, aun cuando a Hiwatari se le da bien eso del mando y ejercer autoridad, la delega a Ivanov, quien desde siempre ha sido el que detenta el mando en el equipo.

—Y se puede saber, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Asuntos

—¿Y ella?

—Coincidencia y... asuntos también —responde Kai e intercambia miradas con Julia.

El pelirrojo decide no preguntar más, toma la tarjeta de memoria y la guarda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, debe buscar un lugar seguro donde alguien tan inquisitivo como Boris no sea capaz de hallarlo, no será tarea fácil pero por algo él es el líder del grupo y Kusnetzov no.

—¿Alguien va a desayunar? —pregunta Sergei ya en la mesa, se ha cansado de esperar, a él le corresponden las tareas de cocina, mas no la salud alimentaria de los demás, se limita a tener comida, los demás sabrán si la consumen o no.

Los tres toman lugar en la mesa, la mujer se admira que a ninguno le moleste disminuir el tamaño de sus raciones para que ella y Kai puedan comer, pero no dice nada, se limita a comer porque si algo ha aprendido de las esporádicas veces que ha estado con ellos, es que no se debe mencionar aquello de lo que ninguno quiere hablar, y que puede ir desde la enfermiza vida familiar de Kai hasta los gestos de amabilidad entre unos y otros.

Unos diez minutos después de un desayuno silencioso, Boris aparece en el marco de la puerta, completamente vestido y con la firme convicción de no provocar a Yuriy ese día —ni los días venideros—. Nota que su porción de desayuno se ha reducido pero sólo mira de reojo y con irritación a Julia, no a Kai, porque si tienen comida con abundancia en la mesa todos los días es gracias a él, comer un poco menos un día con tal de comer bien todos los demás, es algo que puede tolerar.

Sergei ha llevado una cuenta mental desde que Boris llegó a desayunar, y sabe que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que el silencio se rompa, él y el enano son los únicos que no lidian bien con el silencio, así que no le sorprende cuando después de unos minutos en los que el único sonido es el del choque de los cubiertos con el plato y demás ruido típico de una mesa con gente comiendo, Boris mira a uno y otro, Julia es la única que le devuelve la mirada, poco conocedora de sus dinámicas de alimentación.

—Así que... —comienza Kusnetzov en espera de que alguien le diga algo.

Nada. Juia sigue siendo la única que lo ve de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué harás después del desayuno?

A Boris no le agrada la idea de que su interlocutora sea la española pero es mejor a que nadie hable.

—Creo que iré al Hermitage, y... ¿qué otro sitio me habías dicho, Kai?

—Cargué la guía en tu teléfono.

Silencio

—¿Y desde cuándo estás aquí?

—Ayer o antier, se me complican un poco los horarios.

—¿Y él qué?

—Más tiempo

—¿Llegaron juntos?

—No

—¿Van ir a pasear juntos?

—No

El de cabello claro emite un gruñido por las respuestas tan breves, se rasca la cabeza pensando en una opción para estimular la plática, no puede esperar mucho de Kai o Yuriy. Sergei se divierte viéndolo quebrarse la cabeza por una opción, pero consciente de la amenaza latente de ese video, se muerde la lengua y se dedica a comer hasta que termina.

Cada uno se pone de pie y se prepara algo más si aun lo desean, Julia no está acostumbrada a eso, normalmente es trabajo de Raúl hacerla de mesero. Se sirve un poco más de café, cuando regresa a la mesa, Yuriy repasa su teléfono una última vez antes de dejar la casa, Sergei mira el reloj para organizar su día, Kai sólo se asoma por la ventana sin pensar en nada, y Boris ha llevado su computadora y escribe con fuerza, en espera de que alguien le pregunte qué hace.

Nadie lo hace, claro.

—¿Y qué me harían si me escapo del grupo de visitantes y exploro el Kremlin yo sola? —pregunta Julia.

—No sabríamos decirte —replica Sergei—, no se sabe qué pasa con los que lo hacen.

Yuriy y Kai sonríen levemente al ver el gesto de la española, porque ella aún no puede identificar ese sutil tono que Sergei usa para sus bromas, pero no dicen nada, no hay muchas formas de divertirse en ese departamento, bueno sí, pero ésta es de las pocas que no incluyen golpes, obscenidades o violencia física y/o psicológica, y no se pueden desperdiciar esas oportunidades.

—Hay rumores, pero no te gustará lo que dicen —comenta Yuriy casualmente.

Kai mira de reojo a su acompañante que entre cierra los ojos sin saber si cree o no lo que escucha, al final, por la forma en que ella no tuerce la boca, él sabe que Julia ha creído todo por completo y apenas consigue reprimir su sonrisa. Le agrada estar en este sitio.  
Los comentarios del Kremlin siguen, Boris teclea con más y más fuerza hasta que empieza a hacer demasiado ruido y está a poco de conseguir lo que desea, mas ninguno de sus compañeros dice una sola palabra aunque es evidente que les está colmando la paciencia, Sergei, Kai y Yuriy son demasiado necios para ceder, y Julia muy cauta para decir una sola palabra.

—¿Qué harás tú, Sergei?

—Llevaré los libros que pedí en la biblioteca, después quizá repase los informes que entregaré mañana.

—¿Yuriy?

—Al parecer acompañaré a Kai a la reunión donde no tiene nada qué hacer.

—¿Kai?

Hiwatari arquea una ceja sin verlo, Kusnetzov comprende que es una estupidez pues acaban de decírselo, y espera otro rato, teclea y mira a todos, Julia empieza a fruncir el ceño —evidentemente el sonido ya comienza a molestarle—, pero no dice nada.  
Kai voltea al reloj de la pared, no puede detenerse de hacer cálculos de tiempo, y aunque le da una plena perspectiva de lo que será su día, se maldice porque se suponía que había ido ahí a olvidarse de todo, tal parece que no puede hacerlo ya.

—¿Qué harás hoy de comer, Sergei? —pregunta Boris aún escribiendo con fuerza.

—¿Yo? hoy es jueves, le toca al enano.

—Pero ese idiota sólo sabe preparar sopa instantánea y cocinar con embutidos.

El más alto se encoge de hombros, ése no es su problema, él ya sabe dónde pasará a comprar su comida, así son los jueves donde Ivan cocina y los lunes cuando es turno de Boris, no es que le interese pero sabe que Yuriy y Kai no sufrirán con las pobres habilidades culinarias del enano, es la ventaja de tener un empleo, o ser el único heredero de una estratosférica cantidad de dinero.

—Tienes que preparar algo —musita Boris tratando de no sonar desesperado o suplicante, a pesar de que su situación es desesperada y suplicante.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta el pelirrojo con cierta sorpresa— Conoces las reglas, él —dice señalando a Petrov— cocina tres días, yo dos, y ustedes hacen porquerías uno cada uno.

Hoy le toca a Ivan.

Kai no puede creer que Kusnetzov acaba de hacer una mueca que tiene un gran parecido a un puchero, algo bueno se está cocinando ahí. Sabe tan bien como Boris que no puede levantar la voz ni exigir nada, hay cierto video comprometedor de por medio... bastante comprometedor.

—¿Por qué?

La pregunta de Yuriy no es precisamente como Boris quería escucharla.—Por que no quiero comer la basura que el enano prepara, sobre todo si Yelena viene con él. ¡Los dos sólo comen porquerías!

—Qué pena, _gourmette Kusnetzov —_dice Kai quedamente.

Sergei y Yuriy ríen con fuerza, Julia no entiende absolutamente nada pero decide no decir una sola palabra, se contenta con que ella no sea el objeto de la burla de los demás, ya le ha pasado, y no ha sido nada grato, aquí no importa si es mujer, si tiene alguna clase de relación con Kai, si derrotó a Sergei e Ivan, si... tantas cosas, el único que tiene cierta regla de excepción es Kai.

—Así que no cambiarás de opinión —musita el de cabello claro hacia Yuriy.

—Yo no decido eso, si Sergei quiere cocinar es su decisión, _yo_ no voy a hacer nada.  
Sergei y Boris intercambian una mirada, el primero niega levemente con la cabeza y el segundo sólo abre parcialmente la boca sin saber qué más decir, no hay modo en que lo haga cambiar de opinión.

—Es una situación especial —murmura Boris quedamente, llamando la atención de todos.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Mi novia viene a comer.

No le sorprende la ceja arqueada de Kai, la risa contenida de Sergei y la repentina confusión de Yuriy.

—¿No fue clara la amenaza del administrador? —el pelirrojo gruñe cansado—, no quiere más prostitutas en el edificio.

—¡No es una prostituta!, ¡es mi novia de verdad!

Sergei se acerca al otro y coloca una mano sobre su hombro, menea la cabeza con actitud comprensiva y asiente.

—Está bien, Boria, yo te creo.

Todas las miradas se posan en Petrov, todas incrédulas.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Boris con cautela.

—Yo creo lo de tu novia —inicia Sergei—, no creo que sea una prostituta, debe ser una chica linda y con clase, ¿no?

Julia está por decir algo pero Kai la detiene con una señal de mano, él ya sabe lo que ella está pensando, pero es más divertido cuando Boris se dé cuenta por sí mismo.

—Sí

—¿Qué no lo ven todos?

Fernández, Ivanov y Hiwatari no saben cómo reaccionar cuando Sergei se acerca a la puerta y —ante la suspicacia de Boris— la abre, el más alto lanza una exclamación de sorpresa después de abrirla.

—¡Pero miren, si ya llegó!

Todos contemplan cómo Sergei finge acompañar a alguien hasta la mesa, con una perfecta actuación que pondría celoso a más de un actor de teatro.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —sisea Kusnetzov.

—¿Qué parece idiota? Le estoy dando la bienvenida a tu novia, porque si es así, ¿no?

Yuriy se acerca a tiempo para evitar que Boris golpee a Sergei, no porque el de cabello claro vaya a hacerle un gran daño —o no tanto—, sino porque el más alto responderá la agresión y pueden liarse en una buena golpiza, y es su deber evitar esa clase de conflictos, Kai no hará nada, podría pero sabe que prefiere el entretenimiento que la pelea le otorgará, que el bienestar de los dos.

—¡Si serás cabrón! —bufa Boris— ¡ella es de verdad!

—¿De verdad? —se escucha la pregunta de Kai.

—Sí Kai, es real, y no, no es una prostituta.

—No, no creo que lo sea —las miradas se dirigen a HIwatari, quien hace una pausa—¿No te habías desecho de esa muñeca?

Hay un largo silencio, demasiado largo, roto de pronto por risas estrepitosas por el comentario. Boris aprieta los dientes y, tomando por sorpresa a Yuriy, se acerca con furia a Kai, quien se pone de pie y no hace nada por detener al iracundo ruso, salvo mostrar su teléfono, teniendo un efecto inmediato en Boris.

—No es una muñeca inflable, es una chica... de verdad, y no es una puta.

Hay intercambio de gestos y señales de duda, del cual Julia no forma parte porque se ve con la idea reiterada que la interacción de esta gente está en una liga muy distinta a la suya, porque ésta no se parece en nada —ni la situación ni la gente— a lo que está acostumbrada con su hermano y los demás, decide que es demasiado para ella y que es hora de irse.

—Bueno, me voy o no me rendirá el día, los veo luego.

Kai asiente levemente, ninguno de los otros hace algun movimiento para denotar que la ha escuchado, ella se escurre fuera del departamento tan rápido como puede. Los cuatro hombres continúan en un tenso silencio por al menos tres minutos más.

—No te atrevas a decir una sola palabra más.

Kai asiente sin decir más, Yuriy suelta la respiración y se repite ser un poco más cuidadoso al tratar ese tema, tal parece que Boris está muy convencido de esto, quizá sí sea una locura más, pero no lo provocará lo que resta del día, al menos no si no quiere que haya una trifulca en el departamento. Como decía, no puede arriesgarse a una queja de los vecinos, lo que llevaría a una nueva sanción del administrador o, en el peor de los casos, a una visita policial. Han pagado demasiado en multas y no piensa pasar un día en prisión, aunque quizá no le vendría mal a Boris uno o dos.

Vuelven a la mesa, cada uno a lo último de sus alimentos y/o sus pensamientos. Nadie creería que hasta hace apenas unos minutos uno de ellos hubiera considerado seriamente asesinar a los demás, la interacción es civilizada y cordial, o tanto como es posible aquí.

Yuriy y Kai se ponen de pie primero, cada uno sale sólo para aparecer unos minutos después, listos para irse, tras unas indicaciones del pelirrojo, ambos salen del departamento. Sergei los imita apenas unos momentos después, con un par de libros en la mano se acerca a la puerta, y mira a Boris que se ha quedado sólo en la mesa con un —tanto cómico/preocupante— gesto de desolación.

—Limpia todo el lugar y quizá considere hacer algo, no tardaré más de cuatro horas.

Kusnetzov se queda en silencio una vez que la puerta se ha cerrado detrás de Petrov, considera si vale la pena realmente intentarlo, porque en el último momento al voluble Petrov se le puede ocurrir no hacer absolutamente nada, y mientras, él habrá hecho la limpieza en vano, aunque si lo razona un poco, tiene que hacerlo.

El día continua su paso con la misma rutina de siempre, o la que tiene cuando Kai los visita, Yuriy y él acuden a una reunión donde, en efecto, Kai no tenía nada qué hacer ahí, porque el pelirrojo es demasiado eficiente en su trabjajo y no ha requerido que el presidente del corporativo que financia la fundación que Ivanov preside esté presente, mas conoce bien a Kai y jamás le dirá que no, en primera porque no tiene la autoridad, en segunda porque sabe que lo necesita. Aunque Hiwatari no lo diga, Ivanov entiende que acude ahí para buscar una distracción, es de las pocas que tiene.

Sergei ha ido a la biblioteca local a devolver los libros que solicitó la última vez, se toma su tiempo para buscar nuevos y después pasea por las calles que rodean el mercado, se pregunta si realmente quiere apoyar a Boris o no, la mera idea de que tenga una novia de verdad es risible, es más factible que sea un invento de su imaginación, una muñeca inflable o una prostituta a quien le ha pagado para que finja ser su pareja. Aunque admite que tiene curiosidad.

Ivan sube los ciento doce escalones que lo llevan al departamento que comparte, está cansado y harto de la escuela, lamenta que sea jueves y que aún tenga un día por delante de labores escolares. Maldice y envidia a cada uno de sus compañeros de espacio porque de los cuatro, él es el único que tiene que ir a una estúpida escuela... aunque claro, era el único que siempre fue lo suficientemente lento como para culminar su educación, mención aparte que es el más chico y el único que Kai consiguió convencer de seguir estudiando, los demás deben ser una causa perdida para Hiwatari.

El chico se topa con el inesperado escenario de Boris limpiando, se asoma a la puerta para corroborar que el número es el indicado, normalmente cuando eso ocurre, Sergei está haciendo lo propio en la cocina y Yuriy ladra órdenes desde alguna habitación.

Cuando comprueba que sí es su casa, cierra la puerta con lentitud y toma su teléfono, sabe que esta ocasión es memorable y puede servirle en el futuro para algún chantaje. Nunca se sabe en este lugar.

Boris despega la mirada del piso que barre cuando siente que no está sólo, justo a tiempo para saber que el enano le ha grabado, no puede creer que que le ha pasado lo mismo dos veces en el mismo día, pero el reloj lo obliga a no cometer un asesinato, Sergei no tardará en llegar y aún le falta mucho. El muy cabrón es capaz de negarse, pero tiene más posibilidades si se encuentra un departamento reluciente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Ivan pregunta desde la cocina tras servirse algo de comer.

—El estúpido de Sergei, me obligó a hacer esto a cambio de que cocinara.

—¡Ey! —proclama el más chico—, hoy me toca a mi.

—No puedo darle la basura que prepararás.

—¿A quién?

El de cabello claro cierra la boca de inmediato y frunce el ceño. no quería llegar a ese punto con Papov.

—Mi novia viene a comer... ¡y no! —grita antes de que el otro pueda siquiera decir algo—, no es ni una muñeca inflable, ni una ramera, ni un invento de mi imaginación.

El más pequeño del grupo se cruza de brazos y apenas consigue contenerse de reírse a carcajadas del otro, porque hay un punto en el que no había pensado y al mirar la bolsa con la que llegó del supermercado, sabe que no puede arriesgarse.

—Te ayudaré a cambio de que convenzas a Sergei de que prepare dos raciones más.

—¿Cómo?

Boris es poco avispado, pero capta de inmediato cualquier situación en la que puede hacer mofa de alguien, y dado el evento de la mañana, sabe que no podrá burlarse los días siguientes de nadie más que ese enano.

—Yelena vendrá a terminar un trabajo.

La risa que se anida en la garganta de Boris se queda ahí atorada. Esto es una situación bastante inusual en ese departamento, una impensable hace un par de años.

—¿Sabías que Kai está en la ciudad?

—Sí, vi su habitación ocupada, ¿qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Que no vino solo.

Los dos se miran por unos segundos.

—Si tu chica de verdad es real, y Yelena viene... y Julia.

—Yelena ya no es tu novia, ni Julia la novia de Kai.

—No, pero quiero regresar con Yelena, y conocemos a Kai, jamás va a aceptar nada —ríe Papov de pronto parece pensar en algo—. ¿Y si Yuriy también tiene una chica? aunque no importa cuánto nos lo preguntemos, jamás nos lo dirá.

Los labios de Boris se curvan levemente en una sonrisa enigmática, una que Ivan conoce bien y detesta, es la que siempre usa cuando el maniático sabe algo que los demás no, y se regodea en eso. Claro, a pesar de los años y todo lo que ha pasado, no han cambiado mucho, Yuriy es el único que sabe ciertas cosas de Kai que los demás no, de mismo modo que Boris sabe del pelirrojo, y hasta cierto punto, Sergei de Kusnetzov, de él no, él no tiene nada de eso, porque claro, él siempre fue sólo el enano.

—Tranquílizate —Boris le da palmaditas en la cabeza—, no le diré a nadie que estás enloqueciendo por tener a la pigmea a tu lado, para tener enanitos y poblar este mundo de seres desesperantes.

Ivan lanza manotazos y maldiciones para alejar la mano del otro.

—¿Qué sabes de Yuriy?

—¡Ah! que si comparamos nuestras situaciones, digamos que mientras yo estoy al bat, a ti te mandaron a la banca y Kai es un catcher, Yuriy ha llegado a tercera base... una y otra vez.

Ivan no entiende exactamente de qué le están hablando, o más o menos, comprende la comparación del beisbol con la relación de pareja, pero bueno, sí, a él lo botaron, si es cierto lo de la novia de Boris, deben ir muy lento, y Kai, a ese poco le han importado las reglas siempre. Eso significa que Yuriy...

—¿Qué hay de Sergei?

Los dos vuelven a mirarse y sueltan una larga risa, se disponen a trabajar en el aseo de la casa.

Unos veinte minutos después la puerta se abre dejando ver a Sergei. Petrov no sabe si sacar una fotografía para tener pruebas de que eso está pasando o darse un pellizco porque juraría que es una alucinación, ninguno de esos dos suele mover un sólo dedo —por las buenas— para hacer aseo en el departamento.

Kusnetzov y Papov miran al recién llegado y recuerdan la plática de poco atrás, entonces ríen a carcajadas al mismo tiempo.

Sergei no sabe qué les pasa y, conociéndolos, no quiere saber. Va a su habitación sin decir nada, cuenta hasta cinco y —como imaginó— los dos corren detrás de él, corroborando su suposición: Ivan desea lo mismo que Boris. Sonríe complacido y cierra la puerta en la cara de los otros, ignorando olímpicamente los llamados ansiosos.

En un edificio en el otro extremo de la ciudad, Yuriy y Kai salen finalmente del improvisado torneo de demostración de los chicos de la fundación que el pelirrojo dirige en representación de Hiwatari. Ninguno va con el mejor de los humores, aunque todo marcha a la perfección con la fundación, sus números y sus resultados, ambos acaban de ser recordados qué se siente ya no ser parte del circuito profesional, y basta decir que no es una sensación agradable.

—¡Yura! —se escucha una voz femenina que se acerca a ellos cuando están por abordar el auto.

Se giran y ven a la contadora que se detiene a tomar un poco de aire cuando los alcanza, se retira el cabello de la cara y extiende un fajo de papeles al pelirrojo con una sonrisa agitada.

—Lo lamento, olvidé entregarte los recibos del último mes, fírmalos y entrégamelos mañana, por favor, ah... —exclama la mujer al reparar en Kai—, señor Hiwatari —ella sujeta los papeles con aprehensión y mira a Ivanov—, yo...

—Adelante, por algo él es el dirigente de la fundación.

La chica asiente, entrega los papeles y da unas últimas instrucciones a Yuriy, se despide aprisa pero cortésmente, aunque no puede ocultar el nerviosismo que Kai le provoca, pero al final se aleja con paso más tranquilo. Yuriy y Kai abordan el carro, Hiwatari al volante y el otro en el asiento del copiloto donde se pone a revisar los papeles tan pronto el vehículo se pone en movimiento.

A los pocos minutos de que se encuentran en una de las avenidas principales, lidiando con conductores desesperados y otros que parece no tienen ninguna clase de prisa, Kai voltea un poco de reojo hacia el pelirrojo. Consigue ocultar su sonrisa. No dice nada por otros siete minutos, tiempo en el que Ivanov pasa metido hasta las narices en los recibos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con ella?

La repentina pregunta de Hiwatari hace que el aludido brinque levemente de su asiento y suelte algunas de las hojas que por poco salen por la ventana.

—¡Demonios, Kai! ¿qué pasa contigo?

—¿Y?

Los ojos azules se topan con los rojos y se sostienen la mirada por unos segundos, los azules son los primeros en desviarse, y el dueño de los rojos ha recibido mucha más información con esa reacción que con cualquier palabra que el otro dijera.

—No digas estupideces, ¿de dónde rayos sacas semejante sandez?

Kai no separa los ojos de la carretera pero sonríe.

—¿Te das cuenta que te estás hundiendo más y más con cada tontería con la que tratas de ocultar la verdad?

—Déjame en paz —gruñe Ivanov y vuelve a hundirse con sus recibos.

—¿Cuánto?

—Pareces una chica queriendo saber esos detalles de mi vida, es un poco perturbador.

Kai niega levemente con la cabeza.

—Eres tú quien parece una chica, ¿qué importa que lo sepa?

—Que tú lo sepas nada, o no mucho, que lo sepan los otros.

Vuelven a mirarse entre sí y sonríen, claro, Boris e Ivan no son precisamente las mejores elecciones para compartir la vida sentimental, al menos no si quieren mantenerlos lejos de detalles sórdidos y humillantes.

Yuriy se da cuenta que Kai parece satisfecho con lo dicho y vuelve a su revisión, y siguen así, él a sus asuntos, Kai al camino. No falta mucho para llegar a casa cuando Hiwatari decide dar la última estocada al asunto, sabe que no tendrá una mejor oportunidad.

—¿Qué te escribió en la nota que dejó con los recibos?

La reacción de Ivanov se repite, junto con una sarta de obscenidades peores, lo que desata una particular risa en Kai.

—Sabes que no te lo voy a decir.

—Puedes decírmelo ahora o cuando te lo pregunte en la comida, tú decides.

Yuriy aprieta ambas manos y poco falta para que haga añicos los recibos. Kai puede detestar a su abuelo, pero algún día tendrá que admitir que ha aprendido muchas de sus sucias tretas.

—Quiere que cenemos el fin de semana.

—Aja.

—Eso dice.

—Pero no de ese modo.

Al pelirrojo le enfurece ser recordado qué se siente no tener el control absoluto, comoestá acostumbrado; puede ser el líder del equipo y dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra a los demás, pero a Kai, con Kai es distinto, ambos están habituados a mandar, pero Hiwatari creció sabiéndolo, Yuriy lo aprendió apenas hace pocos años. Resumen: Yuriy no siempre puede sacudirse la autoridad de Kai.

Un tanto humillado, le muestra la nota, que Kai lee aprisa y sonríe por un instante.

—Parece que vale la pena, no lo arruines.

El silencio vuelve, el pelirrojo asiente levemente con un gesto satisfecho. No dicen más.  
Tras una parada en un restaurante del centro y se dirigen finalmente al departamento.

Cuando llegan, hacen lo mismo que Ivan, tienen que asegurarse que ese departamento es el 2 A-B, porque ver a los tres ocupantes en la cocina, cocinando y no devorando todo a su paso, es bastante inusual.

—Quiere impresionar a una chica —dice Sergei señalando a Boris— y quiere que la chica regrese con él —finaliza mostrando a Ivan.

Los dos recién llegados entienden y toman asiento en los bancos de la barra, contemplan a los otros trabajar. Boris se irrita por esto, pero no puede quejarse, casi son las cinco.

Ivan también, Yelena llegará en cuarenta minutos, es una de las pocas cosas que detesta de la chica, es endemoniadamente puntual, pero adora casi toda las demás, y no se queja

—¿Por qué aceptaste cocinar hoy? —pregunta Yuriy.

Sergei sonríe.

—Tenía curiosidad.

El pelirrojo comprende las maquiavélicas intenciones del más alto, pero no dice nada, ahora también tiene curiosidad, voltea de reojo a Kai, quien a pesar de estar perfectamente adaptado a la dinámica de grupo, parece fuera de lugar en este momento, no es novedad, pasa mucho tiempo aquí pero nunca tanto, sigue siendo un visitante, nada más. Encaja bien con los otros, pero jamás lo suficiente como para entender al cien por ciento a todos.

La campanita del reloj de cocina suena y Sergei acude al horno a verificar su cocido, sonríe satisfecho al ver el resultado. Lo toma y lo coloca sobre la mesa, Ivan, Boris y Yuriy acuden a contemplarlo sin poder ocultar el repentino antojo que ha surgido en ellos, Hiwatari tiene un gesto similar pero desde la seguridad de la barra donde nadie lo nota.

Se quedan idiotizados por al menos un minuto, llenándose la nariz del aroma y dejando que las papilas gustativas imaginen el deleite que será. Entonces ocurre lo inesperado, alguien toma un plato, otro un cuchillo, un tenedor aparece por ahí, y comienzan a tasajear la pierna de cordero que acaba de salir del horno. En poco tiempo los cinco consumen la ansiada cena, comprobando la teoría de que el olor no traicionó al aroma y su paladar se está dando un festín.

Ninguno puede evitar mirar con cierta envidia a Sergei, no sólo por su notable habilidad culinaria, sino por el recordatorio de a qué se debe que sea tan bueno.

Durante sus tiempos en la Abadía, lo más cercano al concepto de familia que tuvo cada uno de ellos era la de Kai, cuando salieron de ahí, se toparon con que las cosas no eran de un único modo, ni que todos ellos eran meros huérfanos salidos de la nada. Boris y Yuriy corroboraron la idea, sus padres yacían en tumbas, desde hacía tanto que eran incapaces de recordar los rostros o dónde estaban dichas tumbas, los otros tres tenían una historia distinta, la de Kai no varió en nada a lo que sabían y que para nada envidiaban, la malsana relación con su abuelo, agregando sólo un más complicado vínculo con un padre que no conocían. Ivan descubrió que tenía una madre y cuatro hermanos en una ciudad sureña, pero bastaron sólo dos semanas para comprender que la familiaridad —como Hiwatari— se quedaba en la similitud de sangre, ellos eran tan desconocidos para el chico como ellos para él, aún se ven pero muy esporádicamente.

Sergei ha sido el único afortunado en ese aspecto, en forma de una tía que trabaja en el Transiberiano como vendedora de boletos, y es lo más cercano que cualquiera de ellos desearía como familia, la mujer es una campeona en la cocina, tiene una boca casi tan sucia como la de Boris, un sentido del humor que puede ir de cero a diez en segundos, y una capacidad casi infinita para comprender las _particularidades_ de cada uno de ellos, además jamás trató de entrar a la vida de Sergei, se visitan con cierta frecuencia, pero a la justa medida para que sigan agradándose y no interfieran en la existencia del otro, ella los visita una vez al año, no es necesario explicar que son los dos días más felices en la cocina.

Cuando Ivan repara en lo que acaban de hacer mira con horror al reloj y comprueba que la ansiada cena que le costó convertirse en el esclavo de Sergei por una semana acaba de desaparecer delante de sus ojos. Lo peor es que el medio para ganarse de nuevo a su antigua novia acaba de irse por la boca de cada uno de ellos... está a punto de entrar en pánico, Yelena lo mandará al diablo en cuanto lo vea.

Mira con desesperación a los demás sin que nadie mueva un sólo músculo por ayudarlo, sería mentira que Ivan no está a punto de echarse a llorar, la susodicha llegará de un momento a otro y lo único que tiene para ofrecerle es un vaso de sopa instantánea. Alguien no tendrá sexo esta noche.

Bryan se ha contenido la carcajada al ver la evolución en la desesperación de Ivan, ya se decía antes, es particularmente brillante para hacer sufrir a otros, lástima que no lo es con otras cuestiones más personales, porque definitivamente no ha reparado en el hecho de que su situación —si acaso esa novia es de verdad— es idéntica a la de Ivan.

Pasan los minutos y la comprensión finalmente hace _click_ en su cerebro, abre bastante los ojos y lanza una —bastante habitual— retahíla de maldiciones y obscenidades, no la dirige a nadie en particular, Kai y Yuriy son tan culpables como él mismo. Empieza a dar vueltas por la cocina, abriendo y cerrando las puertas de la alacena y el refrigerador como si con eso, en un instante, fuera a encontrar algo mínimamente decente que ofrecer a la —hasta ahora— posible novia. Entabla un diálogo de miradas con Ivan, los demás están plácidamente sentados reposando la comida, y ellos están al borde de un ataque de histeria, buscan como idiotas una posible solución y sólo siguen hallando los inútiles vasos de pasta instantánea.

De pronto, como una burla del destino, Ivan descubre la comida que Yuriy y Kai compraron antes de llegar ahí y, casi imaginando un coro celestial de fondo, se acercan a los paquetes impresos de un prestigioso restaurante del centro, un sitio donde Kai consigue uno de los pocos caprichos que admite en su posición de acaudalado. El cual, claro, queda mucho muy lejos de las posibilidades de cualquiera de los demás, pero que Yuriy de vez en cuando se permite porque le pagan bien —o como en este día porque Hiwatari va con él—.

Papov y Kusnetzov pueden imaginar el increíble impacto que causarán si se presentan con esta comida. Al girarse con ojos esperanzados hacia Hiwatari e Ivanov, Petrov se acomoda a ver el espectáculo. Esto va a ser divertido.

Yuriy mira de soslayo al más pequeño y espera paciente a ver cómo tratará de obtener lo que desea. Ivan sabe que se está echando una cuerda al cuello pero no le importa.

—Haré la limpieza de la sala dos semanas, no te molestaré un solo día durante un mes para que me lleves a ningún sitio, regresaré aquí en cuanto salga de la escuela... trabajaré los fines de semana...

—Está bien, está bien —musita el pelirrojo antes de que el enano le ofrezca hasta su alma—, te la iba a dar de cualquier modo, pero acepto todo lo que ofreces.

Ivan abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, decide no humillarse más y se retira con toda la dignidad de la que es capaz, en su camino toma su premio, sabe que se lo ha ganado y que, sin duda, con eso se ganará a Yelena de nuevo. Mira a Boris y le da una sonrisa desdeñosa, pues sabe que el otro no lo tendrá tan fácil, si negociar con Yuriy es como hacerlo con un matón, hacerlo con Hiwatari es como hacerlo como con el Padrino mismo.

—Así que Kai —inicia Kusnetzov.

—Ni lo sueñes —replica terminante el otro.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te lo deletreo?

Boris azota ambas palmas sobre la mesa y lanza cuchillos con los ojos a Hiwatari que permanece tranquilamente en su lugar y le sostiene la mirada sin inmutarse ni un instante.

—Y... ¿qué harán? —pregunta Sergei entusiasmado de ver cómo Boris resolverá esto y si Kai de verdad es tan necio como para no ceder—, ¿no te interesa lo que Boris tenga para ofrecer?

—No me interesa nada de lo que pueda hacer o tener, así que no —finaliza Hiwatari, se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta de la cocina.

La mente de Kusnetzov está a mil por hora, desesperado por pensar en una solución. Yuriy, Ivan —que ha asegurado su premio en un rincón de las sala— y Sergei ven entretenidos eso, poco les falta para que comiencen a apostar por en qué momento le estallará la cabeza.

—¡Arequipa! —grita triunfante el de cabello claro, mientras los demás suponen que se le han sobrecalentado las neuronas por pensar tanto.

—¿Qué? —pregunta el más chico.

—Arequipa —vuelve a proclamar y levanta una mano mostrando cuatro dedos.

Hay un silencio pesado, las miradas van de Boris a Kai cuando éste se ha detenido en la puerta y se gira levemente con un gesto sorprendido.

—No te atreverías —musita.

—Situaciones desesperadas requieren...

—¿Olvidas que tengo esto? —le interrumpe Kai con firmeza, muestra su telefono y, por tanto, el video que grabó en la mañana.

Boris se contiene de sonreír, la voz de Kai es tan seria como siempre pero puede percibir que algo en su tono es distinto al habitual.

—No, no lo olvidé —gruñe Kusnetzov—, pero tampoco olvidemos quién de nosotros dos maneja mejor una humillación.

Ivan mira a Sergei, quien se encoge de hombros y voltea a Yuriy, el cual sólo niega lentamente, no tiene ni idea de qué está pasando, pero está bastante sorprendido que haya ocurrido algo —lo que sea que esto haya sido— que le diera a Boris el poder de extorsionar a Kai... Y que él no lo sepa.

—¿Que pasó en Arequipa? —pregunta lentamente el pelirrojo.

Boris sonríe maquiavélicamente y mira a Kai.

—Fue en ese torneo de beneficencia hace como... ¿Tres años, Kai?

—Boris —sisea Hiwatari.

—Bueno, el punto es que...

Antes de que pueda hilar la siguiente frase, Kai pasa delante de todos, toma la bolsa de la comida y la deja delante de Boris, no sin antes darle una mirada fuminante y mascullarle.

—Ya son cuatro. Vuelve siquiera a mencionarlo y no responderé.

El empresario sale hecho una furia, todos se quedan callados y uno a uno van volteando a

Boris que mira triunfante el caro platillo que acaba de ganarse.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —pregunta Ivan.

—Ya les decía, algo pasó en esa estancia en Arequipa.

—Sí pero, ¿qué fue? —insiste Yuriy.

—Algo que pasó y ya, como oyeron, no lo volveré ni a mencionar, si no quiero que Kai me mate, que bien sabemos es capaz. Sólo diré que me permitió chantajearlo cuatro veces a cambio de mi silencio. Por desgracia ya ocupé la última.

Yuriy no puede creer lo que oye, pero no tiene tiempo de pensar mucho en ello, el imlbre del departamento suena al poco tiempo.

—¡Yo voy! —grita Ivan y corre, nadie más ha movido un sólo dedo.

Al abrir la puerta, el más chico sonríe como estúpido al ver a Yelena, la invita a pasar y la lleva a la cocina. Boris, Yuriy y Sergei siguen ahí, así que la pareja se qued parada en seco en el marco de la puerta, se observan detenidamente unos a otros, luego los dos más chicos giran en redondo para ir a la sala. Ivan la deja un momento ahí y regresa a la cocina, sin ninguna palabra de por medio toma platos, vasos, cubiertos y demás, hace al menos tres vueltas para tomar todo lo necesario para improvisar una mesa de cena romántica en medio de la sala. Hay que apuntar que Yelena está encantada, aunque no dice nada.

Cuando Ivan coloca el platillo delante de la susodicha, ésta se lleva las manos a la boca y no puede contener una exclamación de sorpresa y un —inesperado— abrazo al chico. Ivan sonríe por dentro. Quizá alguien sí tenga sexo esta noche, y aun si no, alguien tendrá novia de nuevo al final de la tarde.

Los tres en la cocina han contado las locetas visibles del piso y el techo, la cantidad de cucharas y servilletas sobre la mesa, las moscas que revolotean en el espacio, y otras varias cosas inútiles más. Cualquiera tiene muchísimas mejores cosas qué hacer, pero igual tienen una curiosidad casi mórbida por saber cómo va la cita del enano. Por eso ninguno se ha movido, ni se moverá.

Kai ha corroborado esto un par de veces en que ha ido por agua y luego por alguna fruta, los tres en la cocina fingen hacer algo medianamente útil para ocultar ese deseo de saber el estado de la vida amorosa de Ivan, y la pareja en la sala, por demostrar que no están aburridos a morir y que se la están pasando muy bien. Ninguno quiere reconocer que es hora de moverse, todos son endemoniadamente necios, tanto como el mismo Hiwatari, pero Kai conoce la diferencia entre dignidad y estupidez, y sabe que el límite fue sobrepasado varios minutos atrás. No dice nada, claro, vuelve a su habitación con la idea confirmada que, a pesar de que muchas veces envidia a los otros por la dinámica de su vida compartida en este lugar, no piensa volver a considerar la posbilidad de moudarse por una temporada, sabe que no se parecerían en nada a los tiempos que pasó en el dojo Kinomiya y no, eso no.

Antes de que cualquiera de los que tienen esa disputa de voluntades estalle de impaciencia, el timbre de la casa suena. Ivan corre a abrir. Es Julia, se mueve para que pase pero la española no se mueve, el ruso voltea a verla, apurándola porque él tiene muchas mejores cosas qué hacer... Vaya que si. Pero Julia no se mueve.

—¿Qué esperas? —exclama Ivan irritado.

—¡Ivan! —reprochan dos voces por el reclamo.

Yelena y Yuriy se acercan, molestos, Boris y Sergei se asoman desde la cocina, Kai de las escaleras.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta el pelirrojo.

Julia abre la boca, no dice nada, la vuelve a abrir y tampoco, se limita a señalar a algo a su izquierda, los que están dentro del departamento denotan muestras de confusión.

Finalmente, cansada de que niguno de ellos diga o haga algo, y que la causa de su repentino mutismo tampoco, estira la mano derecha y tira de dicha causa.

Si la admiración y la sorpresa pudieran expresarse físícamente con signos gráficos, este departamento estaría poblado de —consecuentes— signos de respectiva admiración e interrogación.

¿Qué hace esta persona aquí? Pareciera gritar el silencio que ha inundado el lugar.

—¡Llegaste! —Boris rompe el silencio y se acerca a quien ha aparecido al lado de Fernández.

—¿No te dije que vendría? —proclama la recién llegada con una aonrisa autosuficiente.

Yuriy levanta una ceja, Kai tuerce la boca, Sergei voltea a Boris, Yelena e Ivan no hacen nada.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —Kai es quien increeña la pregunta con un peculiar tono indignado.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —pregunta la increpada.

—Resulta que soy quien obtuvo, mantiene y surte este lugar —sisea Hiwatari, los otros rusos voltean a verlo, no es común que Kai haga esa clase de declaraciones, aunque ninguno dice nada porque es cierto.

—Pues que he venido a ver a mi novio.

Si el silencio de hace unos momentos era pesado, el que le precede a la declaración de la recién llegada es sepulcral.

—¿No les dije que era de verdad? —sonríe Boris— ni imaginaria, ni prostituta, ni muñeca inflable —al ver el gesto de la chica la toma por los hombros y ríe, no de un modo tétrico, de uno que nunca antes le habían escuchado... Porque nunca antes le habían conocido una novia de verdad. Aunque sí, resulta algo tétrico.

—¿Ésa es tu novia? —pregunta Yuriy—, ¿cómo pasó esto?

—No estoy seguro, sólo pasó —Kusnetzov rodea a la susodicha por la cintura y vuelve a sonreír.

Mao también.

¿Que cómo terminaron estos dos juntos? Habría mucho qué explicar, pero hay ciertas cosas que es mejor no saber.

Después del shock inicial, Kai regresa a la habitación sin decir más, nunca se llevó bien con la china. Julia camina detrás de él y se pierden en el pasillo. Mao y Boris toman asiento en la sala, los demás los bañan en preguntas que los dos responden tan bien como pueden sin contar un solo detalle de cómo comenzaron a salir.

Yuriy ha regresado a la cocina y mordisquea una manzana mientras piensa en lo que está pasando en ese momento. Hasta hacia dos años todos creían que si no eran depravados sexuales eran unos asexuados, incapaces de una relación sentimental. Ivan demostró lo contrario cuando apareció con Yelena delante de las cámaras a nivel mundial, ahora ha quedado plenamente demostrado que no, ninguno de ellos es un psicótico que no entiende de relaciones sentimentales, tal vez no lo comprenden del mismo modo que los demás, pero no son tan inútiles como cualquiera hubiera pensado. Hay tres chicas en ese departamento, y a ninguna le han pagado para estar ahí.

Al darse cuenta que no obtendrán las respuestas que quieren, Sergei también va a la cocina. Van a repetir la situación, ahora no sólo para saber de la vida amorosa de Ivan, sino también de Kusnetzov. Quien entra al poco tiempo, repite el actuar de Papov e improvisa una mesa para cenar en plena sala. es una lástima que Mao no tenga idea de lo costosa que está siendo esa cena, Boris se conforma con que le haya gustado.  
Yuriy está admirado de lo espacioso que está resultando la sala del departamento, aquella de la que todos siempre se están quejando, está albergando a dos parejas en una decadente cena romántica. Sergei lo acompaña poco después, ambos intercambian comentarios de cosas banales, ocultando el hecho que están aburridos a morir, pero quieren saber cómo transcurre la cena de los otros dos.

Pasa el tiempo, comienza a oscurecer. Sergei cabecea y Yuriy ha terminado de leer por segunda vez un artículo de una revista que halló. Afuera las cosas no son mejores, Ivan y Yelena intercambian miradas incómodas, en parte porque se les ha acabado la plática, y parte porque Mao y Boris han comenzado a discutir por alguna tontería. La pelea comienza a subir de tono, haciendo que los de la cocina se asomen para saber qué ocurre.

Quieren darse de golpes contra la pared al descubrir el motivo: la china y el ruso discuten porque Mao le ha develado un spoiler de la serie televisiva que ambos siguen.

De pronto aparece Kai, pasa delante de ellos sin decir nada, va directo a la cocina y vuelve a salir con vasos que coloca en la mesa donde la pareja que discute aún está. Julia se acerca y le extiende una botella, él sirve en cada uno de los ocho vasos que yacen ahí.

—¿Ron? —exclama Mao indignada— No vine a Rusia a tomar ron.

Kai no dice una sola palabra, continúa con su labor.

—¿De verdad, Kai? —pregunta Boris.

Julia toma cada uno de los vasos y se los da a los presentes. Una vez que todos tienen uno, Kai levanta el suyo a modo de saludo y lo ingiere, unos lo hacen de inmediato, otros de mala gana los imitan. Cuando dan el trago, los gestos cambian y algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hacen escuchar.

—Sí Mao, ron, pero no del corriente que acostumbras —murmura Kai dando otro trago—, éste es venido de las bodegas de Jhonny McGregor —finaliza con sorna.

Nadie pregunta porque ellos saben que Hiwatari no les dirá nada más. Y no importa de dónde venga el alcohol, falta poco para que ellos sean considerados alcohólicos, y ninguna de ellas se queda muy atrás. Sólo diversión, nada más.

La charla se anima en poco tiempo, los habituales platican con entusiasmo, como es de esperarse la botella se acaba pronto, por suerte Kai se ha dignado en cederles otra. Que pronto se encamina a repetir el destino de la primera.

—Kai, ¿no crees que es hora? —pregunta Julia mirando el reloj.

El aludido voltea a los demás y se encoge de hombros.

—Es tu cuerpo, es tu decisión.

El intercambio de palabras atrae la atención de todos y guardan silencio, en espera del anuncio que se vaya a dar.

Julia se lleva las manos al vientre y sonríe.

El silencio se vuelve absoluto.

La española mira a Hiwatari y sonríe todavía más.

—Julia... —musita Mao con la boca abierta. Yelena no ha parpadeado, y el resto de los rusos están petrificados.

—Yo... Kai... yo... —comienza Fernández—, hace unas semanas noté algo raro, visité a un médico, me dijo algo... y yo le dije a Kai, y... fui a verlo.

La china se lleva las manos a la boca, los hombres abren bastante los ojos y voltean a Kai. El otro permanece ecuánime, dando esporádicos tragos a su vaso.

La tensión es absoluta.

—Resulta que mi vesícula está muy inflamada, y este doctor me propone una operación ambulatoria, y ya es hora. ¿Vamos Kai?

Silencio.

Silencio.

Hiwatari y Fernández se acercan a la puerta, cuando él la abre se escucha la sonora carcajada de la española.

—¡¿Te lo dije o no?! —exclama—, ¡cayeron! ¿viste sus caras?

Kai voltea hacia los demás que permanecen en shock y sonríe.

—La dejaré en el hospital, iré después a san Petersburgo, me voy en dos días a China por si te interesa, Mao —finaliza con una breve risa y sale.

Julia da una última mirada al interior y asiente disculpándose.

—Lo siento chicos, no pude resistirme.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, los que siguen en el departamento continúan en silencio. Boris se pone de pie y amenaza con salir a perseguir a los que salieron, Yuriy lo detiene y niega con la cabeza, vuelve a servir el ron hasta que se acaba, después entra a su habitación sólo para salir con otra botella, esta vez sí es vodka.

Cuando Yuriy comienza a notar los estragos del alcohol en los presentes, decide poner un alto. No le es ajeno controlar a su grupo, aun estando ebrio, incluir dos chicas alcoholizadas no es parte del panorama, así que al ver que Ivan y Yelena comienzan a hacer _cosas_ sobre el sillón, decide llamar a un taxi, echar a la chica dentro y pagar bien al chofer para dejarla delante de su casa, no es lo más caballeroso pero esa cualidad no es parte de esta gente. Indica a Boris que haga lo mismo con Mao. Ninguna de ellas puede quedarse ahí, Julia lo hace porque eso ocurre muy esporádicamente, y hay una regla que Kai dejó clara desde el inicio, cuando firmó como responsable del departamento: ese sitio no es hotel de paso. Aunque de vez en cuando se le olvida a Boris, al menos hasta antes de que tuviera novia.

Así que al cabo de quince minutos sólo quedan los cuatro habitantes habituales.

—El muy hijo de perra nos engañó —gruñe Boris.

—Técnicamente fue Julia quien lo hizo —aclara Ivan.

—Pero Kai estuvo de acuerdo —replica Sergei.

Yuriy medita eso por un momento, le tomó unos segundos saber que era una broma pero se ha quedado pensando, no falta mucho para que cualquiera de ellos venga con una noticia así. Esa tarde ha habido tres chicas en ese departamento, y ninguna de ellas es prostituta, es la primera vez que eso ocurre. Todas ellas tienen alguna clase de relación con los habitantes, él mismo tiene a alguien así aunque no la ha llevado.

—¿Qué piensas? —pregunta Boris.

—Que no pasará mucho tiempo para que alguien dé una noticia como ésta, y que no será broma. Todos tenemos ya a alguien, no creo que alguno haya guardado voto de castidad, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo.  
Ivan y Sergei abren bastante los ojos, Boris sonríe y le da un codazo a Papov.

—¿Te lo dije o no, enano?

—¿De verdad? —pregunta incrédulo el más pequeño.

—¿Quién? —prosigue Petrov.

—Lena Steklovna, contadora de la fundación.

—¡¿De verdad?!

Ivan y Boris aplauden, Sergei se ha quedado callado, haciendo que los otros volteen hacia él.

—¿Qué? —pregunta irritado.

Boris sonríe con suficiencia.

—No te preocupes camarada —dice y da palmadas sobre el hombro del más alto—, te ayudaremos a encontrar una linda chica, una a la que no espantes y deje que la hagas feliz. Aunque —hace una pausa y levanta un dedo—, si la muy cabrona hace alguna estupidez, que lo piense, porque no seremos amable con ella.

Ivan suelta una carcajada, Sergei y Yuriy no pueden evitar sonreír, aunque Petrov no esté muy seguro de que le vaya a gustar eso.

La noche comienza a caer, las luces se encienden por la ciudad conforme el sol se apaga, el frío del otoño recorre las calles.

En el barrio Soltnsevo, en departamento 2A-B, sus cuatro ocupantes beben casi toda la botella de vodka, ya no hablan de chicas o posibles hijos, no hablan de nada. No hace falta, no hay nada qué decir, no por ahora. Las palabras sobran cuando se entienden bien los gestos y los actos.

Sergei se pone de pie y enciende el samovar, regresa a la sala. Ivan se incorpora poco después y regresa con el pan negro que sobró de la cena y cuatro tazas, vuelve a sentarse. Boris se pone de pie más tarde, regresa con el samovar que coloca en una mesita cercana. Finalmente Yuriy sirve el té en las tazas, agrega lo que queda del vodka en el té, las reparte y beben de nuevo.

La luna se va elevando en el cielo y los ocupantes del departamento van cayendo presas del sueño. Son casi las dos de la mañana cuando el último decide irse a dormir. Mañana será otro día, tan bueno y malo como el anterior. Ya sea que haya un gran problema o una enorme satisfacción, ahí estarán para hacer que importe poco. Así es la vida cuando tienes a tu alrededor gente como ésta.

* * *

Tоварищи-camaradas

Una historia nacida después de una parada en la tierra de la nostalgia. No he regresado al fandom, sólo una idea que brotó y ha ido tomando forma por... algunos meses que he pasado pensando muchas cosas, el tiempo no ha sido fácil pero ya cumplimos nueve años aquí, y para no faltar a mi costumbre, una historia. No sé qué venga después, pero por ahora dejo este relato por si alguien gusta leer, historia completamente venida de un momento de ocio y sin ninguna clase de pretensión mas que pasar el rato y repasar los personajes por pura diversión.

Una especie rara de continuación de "Alguna vez fuimos Bladebreakers" que fue continuación de "Historias del desencanto", y que a su vez continuó a "Cuentos del Cuarto Campeonato Mundial" (Una tetralogía!)


End file.
